The Life and Times of William Shakespeare!
by CoCoKenobi
Summary: Explorer Poet Will Shakespeare and George Takei discover the dangers of the new world, and must face the most sinister group of all time, the Circle!
1. Chapter Gun: The Wheels in the Sky

The Life and Times of William Shakespeare

AN: hello! Characters in this story do not belong to me and belong to their real owners. Thanks and rate this good!

Chapter Gun: The Wheels in the Sky

A man dressed like a renaissance David Cockit walked through thick woods sharply. He whipped his brow of sweet and breathed in the fresh mountain air. He looked over the cliff of the mountain. It was the smell, of Adventure!

"It smells like Adventure!" Will Shakespeare telled into the crevice. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"It is in deed," it was an asian man wearing that poofy medieval clothing.

"Truly it is a great day to be alive, George Takei," Will responded. It truly was. The birds were singing and the flowers where in bloom and not to mention the sun set just right on the mountains. The two explorers grinned.

Then they looked upward.

Giant Wheels were in the Sky, Turning! Both Will and George were flabbergasted.

"Oh my," George Decay voice.

"Indeed my compodre, it looks like a pamomonim, of the New World!" He thrust his fist into the air, "we must note it!" Will took out his Explorer JournalTM and begun to write in it. "The New Jersey Sky weels, an interesting sight, has many eyes." He thought some more. "Oh Sky Wheel o Sky weel, how art thu my mind." He looked at that line, and scribbled it out, rubbish.

Poet Expoler Will Shakespeare and Gorge Taki turned and reentered the woods to countinu their adventure. Unbeknown to them, however, a person was matching them. His silhouette had very spiky hair...

TO BE COUNTINUED!


	2. Chapter Fu: Smell the master!

The Life and Times of William Shakespeare

AN: Hello! Since it's a new story I thought I'd need to get another story out quick! Oh, it may not seem like this is a Soul Eater NGE crossover, but I can't revile the connection yet, it'd spoil it big time! Remember to Review!

Chapter Fu: Smell the master!

The two explorers walked bravely through the uncharted woods of the New World. It was filed with more trees than even Einstein could count, that's alot of trees. Will tripped over some roots, and fell on his nose.

"Ow," he said. George Dubey stopped to give his man a hand, and Will was very thankful.

"Thank you George," Will said, "your the best aide a Explorer Poet could have!"

"Indeed I am," George responded and chuckled, "indeed I- Duck!" George Trekie pushed Will back to the ground and fell himself.

"Why did you do that!" Will yelled, but George clamped his hand over Will's mouth and went 'shhhhhhh...'

Where they once stood a round projectile went flying through the air, when it hit a tree, it exploded! The two explores got up from ground, and looked at their attacker.

He wore a long purple shirt, and blue pants, and a cocky smile. In his hand was a a ball, top half gold bottom half white. He was spinning it on his finger.

"Who! Are you!" shouted Will at the stranger, "why don you attack us!" The stranger laughed, and grasped the gold ball in his hand. It opened, spewing a stream on red light. That light curled into a ball, same shape as the one it had came out of, except it was top red bottom yellow, and had eyes. The stranger smirked, and tossed the new ball at our heroes! At the last secound they rolled out of the way, when the ball landed, it exploded, dirt was thrown in to air.

"I am Gary Oak!" the no-longer-stranger yelled, "Pokemon Master!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter Tree:  Arboreal Obstruction

The Life and Times of William Shakespeare

AN: I know that my first two chapters had been knda shoret, but don't worry! I'll start trying to make them longer!

Chapter Tree: Arboreal Obstruction

George Trekay slapped his cheak. A pokemen master, here! Oh my! George pulled his body off of the diry and gord. He looked over to his platiotonic(?) life friend Willium Speakspear. He was still on the ground so George helped him up.

BUT, Gary Oak took all this to advantage! As they were getten up Dary Oak an tossed explosion ball (which is a voltord. BTW). Quickly fast Will ducked under volltorb wear is hit a tree. The ball made big boom and took out most of the tree trunk! Will smiled.

"TIMMMMMBOOOORRRRR," he sceramed as the tree fell. But Gar Oak was not phased. The tree fell in a completly differnt derection than Will thought it wood. He was chestfallen.

"Neeneeneeneeneenee," gary Poak laughed, "meer trees will not stop the Circle!"

"GASP, THE SECRECT ORGANASIMATION THAT PLANS TO STEAL THE FONTAIN OF YOUTH!" Will gasped muffled. Gary laghed once more.

"Fool!" another voltorb popped out from the half-gold ball, "we already did that!" George and Will's bottem jaws feel in unison. "Gaze apon a living immortal! And DIE." Larry Oaaks threw the voltorb at our daring heores. But the attacks of he were very repetitsive, so they simply stepped to the side, allowing the ball to hit a tree (wich feel harmlessly away from everyone). Gary sneerled.

"For an immortal you are very weak!" taunted Will.

"mhmm," said George Takei.

"All you do is toss bombs, even Obama could do that!" he laughed, "how you make some many them eny way?"

"Fools!" Oak yelled. It startted to snow. "This is the legendairy GS Ball! With the power of immoramity, I discovered its secrete! It, see, it links straight to Pokemon Storage PC, which I keep an supply of Voltrobs! Neeneeneeneenee!" He bent back in insaitory laughtor.

"Well grease the air planes!" gapspied Will, "ain't that someting? He asked Goerge Maliad.

"Oh my," he said back. "Hey, pointy hair!" he called to Mary Folk.

"Huh?" Gark stopped laughin gto look over to the 'hey'.

"That's no match, forrrrrrrr," George leaped high into the air, like, fifty feet.

"OURRRRRRR," Will threw his right arm into the sky. Than, George TRakei Fell from the sky, except, he was a light saber! Will grabbed him in his hand, and a yellow beam came from the light saber handle (for those unfamiliear with starwarts, a light saber in a meatl tube with a retractable energy beam thats about three feet in langth), and in unison they yelled to the deaf ears of dead gods- 

"SOUL RESONANCE!" the crackel of soul lightning filled the vision of all whom saw apon it. Gary still snerked, because he's that much ofa sphincter. He released even more voltorbs, almost a dozewn, and geld the lot in his arms, still smerking. Powerd up, Will and George dashed at Gary with all of their love, hatred, and sorrow.

"POOOOKEEEMOOOONSSSSTER HUUUUUNTEEEERRRRRRRRR," the unstopable fource screamed. Gary laughed, and threw all the voltorbs he had at the fource of nature. Each voltorb was cut down, one by one, by Will and George's Pokemonster Hunter. Gary's eyes bowldged at the sight. How could they! He was the immortal!

Gary than relized that, an immortal he was, his powers were weak.

He flipped the two off. "Smell you later," he ran off into the woods. Now the voltrob were fainted (because pokemon don't die, they faint) and George Takei turned back human.

"We must follow him!" Will barked, "we will find out where the Circle hides!" Goerge put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh you," George said, "he's too far into the woods now, it's too late to follow.

"You may be right," Will said, "but eventule, we will find a lead! Until than, we have a new world to explore!" With that Meister Poet Explorer William Shakespeare and his Weapon Aide George Takei headed off, TO ADVENTEURE!

Meanwhile, in a secret base theat none but the owners knew about...

"You failed!" said a shadowy black silhouette, "and you know what I do to failiurs!" he was talkking to Gary Oak who was on a Parasonic Widescreen television.

"Do what? I'm immortal! Neeneenee!" Gary laufwed.

"THERE ARE WORSE THINGS THEN DEATH, DICKS OAK," The mystrious man and or womaN said, "and I know how to invict all of them!" That shut Gary up.

"but, but sir!" Gary pleded, "they were to powerful, they- they-, Soul Rensonanced!"

"WAHT!" the shadowy figner gasped, "HOW!"

"One was a weapon!" Gary responded, "their soul synergy was offf the charts!" You can't tell, but the silhouette grimaced.

"Than, we will have to seen out a special agent," the mystery man breathed, "but, a fail your mission was to kill the explorers, how was the secoundary!"

Gary smiled. "I did find it, the Sky wheels, and I have the coordenites." They both laughed.

"Soon the Angels will be awoken, then, the world and everything else will be owned, by, the Circle!" He laughed strongly, stroking a mutant cat.

TO BE COUNTINUED!


	4. Chapter More: Apple Core

The Life and Times of William Shakespeare

AN: Sory its has taken so long to get this chaptr out, iv been relly busy with school. My english grades have been lacking, so i've need to study BIG time!

Chapter More: Apple Core

"Eggag," George Lemonaide exclaimed, "we almost to vht shore!" And they were, nearing the shoe in their boat make from leather gloves.

"Oh thk goodness!" Will agreed to his compodray, "this boat made form gloves ahs started to smell something awfall!" Will got out his map as leather boat met sandy shore. "SO, we went about ten miles up by sea, and some miles more by river, and now," Will paused to think, "George, how far you think we went just now since we road up ta water fall." George Takei smiled and nodded.

"I have no idea, Will," he said. Will saddly nodded. It may not be good that his pal didn't know but at least he told the truth, which is always important unless Allah says otherwise. They pocketed the leather golve boat and proseeded to walk up and ast the beach n into a light break in trees. On way up they saw a small little creature walk on by them.

"Oh hey look George," Will pointed to the bird like thing, "what do you make of that?" George Takei looked at the thing and nodded sagely.

"That is the macaroni penguin, they are often found in southern Canada duringf the wet season," Goerge Takie explained calmly, "that means we must be in southern Canada."

"AH, shall write this information down," Will Shakespeare took out his note book after digging past the boat and started to write in his note book. He bit the eraser in thought. "Say, George."

"Hmmm?" George dropped the coconut he was tring to open and looked over to Will.

"Isn't Canada already discovered? By Vikings?" Will asked. Goerge got a I am confused face.

"Well, Will, only technically, "George hesitated, them smiled, "Let me tell you a story, William, it will be a long one."

"Okay," Will said.

"Long time ago people tired to take over and explore this land, but failed, because the angels didn't allow it. They weren't nice angels, but mean ones that got kicked to earth and grew as ugly as their hearts. The Americas are theirs." George paused fro much dramatic effest, "but the masons arrived in SECRITE and built defensives in Canada. Eventually they sealed the Angels in a dreaming death, and returned to Europe."

"Sooo," Will began, "Vikins not first?"

"Nope, but they were the first people who got here and didn't be secret and stuff," said Goe Degay, "so they counted as first." Will nodded, he understood it completely. It was like the protoype not being the first, because it wasn't for final use and you get what mean.

It was getting late and Will and George were getting tired. As the sun set George yawned a very asian yawn, which sounded something like "YeeHAwwwwwwwwwwn." Will smacked George for being so overtly asian, as that was offensive. They stumbalded apin some ruins, but couldnet tell what it was. They desided to sleep there, so they could invesitgate it tomarrow.

TOMARROW

"Golly, George, I had the worst nightmare last night!" Will woke up scared.

"So did I, Will," George said.

"Lies! In mine I was being chased by evil nuns, yours couldn't be worse!"

"I was being sexually molested by Justin Beiber," said George. Will said nothing, George clearly won on that issue. They bothgot up to look around the ruins. It was made of stone and covered in vines. It also had a statue on the middle of it. Of a woman covered in hideous mutations.

"Ohhhh myyy," said George Takie, "what is this?"

"It is the shire of the Vile Mutant," the voice seemed to come from nowhere, but was clearly masculine in origin. "Long ago, this monsterous creatue was sacrified to seal the angels away."

"So yourself Mysterious voice!" Will yelled.

"O.K." said the voice. Out from behind the statue the small macaroni penguin emerged.

"I am Pen-Pen."

Will and George were speekless. An aura of fear and dread seemed to erupt around the area. And, sure enough, a black wing shapped arua boomed from his back, and clouds from the sky grayed. Thunder smacked, then a black lightning light Pen-Pen, except it didn't. It was...

"The Grim Reaper's Scythe!" gaseped Geeorge Talkie. It was indeed the Raper's Sith, it was not covered in skulls like you might think, but a simple wooden shaft with a blade as thin as hydrogen atoms. "What! Shall we do!" Gorg asked paniced to Vill. Will didn't answer becus he was running away from the Doom Stricj Pen-Pem was about to unleash. George decided to run too.

PWZEERRRWEEEOWWWERRRR

The ground was riped a part by teh strick, and Georhe and Will were flung in diffant diections. They got off groud an yelled to eachother.

"We, need to use Soul Renscience!" Will yelled to his compardrere. George Ran at Will and jumped in air to transform. Will raised his hand to catch the Lightsaber Georege, BUT! George crashed into Will as a human. "Ow, what happened?" Will asked.

"It must be the aura of death comig from Pen-Pen!" guased George, "Our souls are locked." Will slaped his own face in shock and surprise. But they couldn't keep talking, because Pen-Pen was runnin after them wit the Reaper's Syth. Pen-Pen swng at them with unholy might, and George and Will barely manadged to jump out of way.

"We are dommed!" cried Will, "with out our powers, we are no match for that vile Pen-Pen!"

"What we do, then?" asped Gerge. Pen-Pen was comin to mae another sticke on the Adventurer Heoros.

"We run for it," yelled Will. And they ran for it, tryiing to not be reaped by the great evil Pen-Pen. It was like a chase scene from scooby doo, except in a jungel. Through woods and trees they ran. Each swipe of the reaper Syth took down many trees, which is deforistation, which further proved how dasterdly Pen-Pen was. It seemed like Pen-Pen was closing, and was about to swing the syteth.

"YEEAAAHHHHHHHH," the voice boomed into the jungle, causing Pen-Pen to trip (but not Will and George because they are good guys). A figure stepped into the clearing. He wore nothing but red velvet short shorts, and a large, unbuttoned, red cloack, and a large shiny crown. He had a black mastace amnd short black hare. He strutted toward the tripped Pen-Pen, and punted him into the sky. Will and George gawked at him.

"King Fred!" said Will surprised, "What are you here, for!" King Fred looked to Will.

"There is important things to deal with! To Tell you two!" King Fred sisad, "gather 'round, my subjects." Will and George gathered. The sky cleared up. "Thoough out the new world, evil beeings called Ang-"

"We got to that part," Will said, skip ahead."

"Fine,"said King Fred,"so, the new world was once tried to be claimed before, by my viking ancestors, but the immortal Angels got in the way. Not even the fury the vikings gained fromtheir Norse Gods could save them. So they ran away." Will and George Lemonaid gashed, the Fury of the Norse Gods was famous. "Anyway," King Fred countinued, "some people did some sacrifices later, and the Angels are now sealed."

"That's good," said Meorge Trekki.

"But a villinous group calledf the Circle plan to awaken them to harvest their power."

"That's bad," said Qill Sackspar.

"It's run by some very bad guys that doesn't afread of any thing called the Circle," said King Fred, "most of them have som sorta powerful tool or power, excpecisly their leader, who is empored by the Dawrk Gowds!" Will and George gaspde again, because the dark gawds are very bad things.

"What can weh do?" Will asked, "We just to people, the odds of us winnin are amillion to one!"

"And that is on your side! Heroes always win on a million to one chances!" Will and Godard nodded, this was a true statement found through out the history of reality. "So go off on High Adventure, Explorer Poet Will Shakespeare and Aide George Takei! Make British Empire proud! The fight must go on!" With this said Sill and Ceorge gave a patriotic sulut (geddit, because Porridge Bekei played Sulu), and marchd into the deep and dangours wilderness of anceint Canada.

While that was happening so was something else.

"You worthless fool, I waste my time on fools such as you!" a mestirous figure yelled at Pen-Pen. Pen-Pen was staring down at a pool of water, which had a shadowy figure yelling at him. "I assumed you would do better than that Gary Oak, but I was wrong! At least that duck brought usful infourmation! Pen-Pen, I sentence you to Ten Thousend Hours Watching Toy Story three!"

"No wait! Anything but that!" Pen-Pen paniked at the thought of watching such an awful movie so many times, "I was about to win! But the King of England Came to attack me!"

"What, bullshit, you lie," the person did not believe him, "why whould Freddie Mercury waste his tme saving those two buffoons..?

"Well, they are explorers from there," said Pen-Pen."

"Even the asian? Sherly not?"

"He's a naturalized Brit." said Pen-Pen.

"Whoa."


End file.
